Field
The present application relates to optical tomography systems and sensors and related apparatus and methods.
Related Art
Diagnostic instruments for monitoring properties of the brain include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices, computed tomography (CT) devices, microdialysis devices, intracranial pressure monitors, cerebral oximeters, transcranial Doppler devices, oxygen catheters, x-ray devices, electroencephalography devices, positron emission tomography devices, single-photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) devices, magnetoencephalography devices, ultrasound devices, and optically-based instrumentation. Some such instruments are placed in proximity to the patient's head. Optically-based sensors for analyzing medical patients are known and optical tomography is a known technique for optically inspecting a specimen.